The present invention generally relates to bowling center systems and, more particularly, to a bowling center system which provides for the use of previously stored game data.
As described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,354, bowling center systems generally include a plurality of pairs of bowling lanes, with each lane including an automatic pinsetter. The automatic pinsetter is operable to automatically control pinsetter cycles within a bowling game. Under automatic control, the pinsetter at the beginning of each frame sets ten pins on the deck. The bowler is permitted to roll a maximum of two balls to attempt to knock down all of the pins. The frame ends after all of the pins are knocked down or after two balls are rolled, whichever occurs first. The game consists of ten such frames.
These systems generally include automatic scoring systems which are coupled to both pinsetters in a lane pair for automatically processing pin fall information for the two lanes and displaying bowler""s scores on scoring system monitors and on overhead displays such as CRT displays. Suitable interconnections are provided between the scoring system and pinsetter so that pin fall information can be transmitted from pin fall sensing devices associated with the pinsetter to the scoring system.
Bowling center systems also generally include a manager""s control system in electrical communication with the scoring systems. The function of the manager""s control system is to provide administrative control over the operation of the automatic pinsetters and the scoring systems. For example, the manager""s control system is utilized to provide lane status report information, to upload the video score display from any scoring system and to provide score correction for a particular scoring system. The manager""s control console also includes provision for causing messages to be displayed at a preselected scoring system, to transfer lane scoring information from one scoring system to another, and provide for tournament display by displaying a pair of lane scores on any selected number of overhead CRT""s.
While bowling is a popular participation sport, it is nonetheless desirable to develop new enhancements in order to maintain and expand the sport""s popularity.
In accordance with the present invention, a bowling center system includes first and second pinsetters each associated with a respective corresponding one of first and second bowling lanes. A communication device communicates data to bowlers and a lane pair control system is configured to control the pinsetters, to receive pin data from said pinsetters during current bowling, to generate current scoring data based on the received pin data, and to supply signals corresponding to the generated current scoring data to the communication device, whereby the current scoring data is communicated to the bowlers. The lane pair control system is further configured to access stored game data corresponding to previous bowling and to supply signals corresponding to the accessed stored game data to the communication device, whereby the accessed stored game data is communicated to the bowlers.
The features and advantages of the present invention will be better understood from a reading of the following detailed description in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.